<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moments i love (are always with you) by johnkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109191">the moments i love (are always with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun'>johnkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a wolf and a witch - they live in a cottage on top of the mountains, away from curious eyes, living peacefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moments i love (are always with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my brain worked for once so here is a lil hencas drabble bc they r just the best boys. i didn't proof-read or anything i have no energy for that lmao! i hope u enjoy hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is a cottage on the top of the snowy mountains that rise above the clouds. Rumours come and go about it being abandoned or haunted, how murders must have happened in the mysterious place where only few have visited - all of the stories from the visitors are different, so nobody truly knows what is inside. The local people talk about how sometimes smoke surrounds the cottage or how a flicker of fire can be seen through the windows, so someone must live there. The last time people talked about the cottage was when wolves suddenly surrounded it - usually they never go that high on the mountains, the highest they have been seen before were only around the middle where the forests ends. Tales are the only thing that surrounds the cottage, no proper truth in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a boy with a sweet smile and purple eyes who sometimes comes to visit the biggest village around the mountains. Nobody knows where he comes from, as he only visits once a month, but the boy always buys a lot of stuff and pays more than is needed, so the villagers have decided to not think too much of it. Sometimes though, when the youth light up a bonfire, they tell stories of what the boy has told them about himself. But just like the cottage, all of what has been gathered about the boy is also different. To some he is just a traveller who is fond of the village, to some he is a prince from the South. A little girl once tells the others that the boy told her that he is the one who lives in the cottage on the mountains. Speculations happen, and they playfully argue about it. But the purple eyes that the boy claims to be just contacts, really do look way too real to be just contacts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a fairytale about a witch who fell in love with a wolf. Starting with a bleeding body in the darkest part of the forests which is found by the lone black wolf and ending up so high on the mountains where nobody can come between them - it has been told for ages in the village because that's where the tale has its origins. Long time ago a lost hunter stumbled upon a cottage surrounded by the prettiest sunflowers, even if it was mid-winter. She knocked on the door, seeking refuge, even just for one night - it would be enough to gain strength to walk back to where she was from. The door was opened by a boy with crystal earrings and a small bottle hanging from his necklace, black cloak drowning him inside it. Purple eyes stared into the tired, brown ones of the hunter, and the boy stepped aside to show that the hunter was welcome. What the hunter first saw was the black wolf laying on the ground, yellow eyes sharp but not threatening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She is now our friend, Xuxi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The wolf seemed to understand the boy, so the hunter focused on other things that the cottage held - bottles full of colourful liquids, each one of them with a label written in a pretty cursive handwriting, plants that she had never seen before (why did it seem like the plants gravitated towards the boy?), crystals of so many kind that she lost count. Old keys hanging from the ceiling, candles that had flames flickering in different colours, small bones in a jar on top of the wooden shelf in the kitchen. The whole place was almost magical. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rest now, dear hunter, tomorrow you will make it home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The hunter goes to the room that the boy shows her, and as the boy leaves her eyes catch on the faded scar on his shoulder blade. A secret but an open one. Before the sleep takes over her body the hunter swears she hears a voice in the cottage but it isn't the purple eyed boy's. A completely new one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You did well, my dear Kunhang. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day she makes it home, and for the first time in years the flowers bloom again in the village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a wolf, a lone black one, a cursed one. What once was a boy, so full of life, a smile on his face wherever he went, is now a creature that everyone fears once the sun goes asleep and the darkness takes over. There is a witch, lost in the woods, life running away from his as the wound on his shoulder bleeds more and more. Spots start dancing in his vision, the world blurs around him and he falls. Bloody is the path that leads to him, and later he can only thank whoever blessed him that day so that Yukhei found him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a thousand books about magic but it still took ages for Kunhang to find a spell to give Yukhei what he has now - during nights he can freely shift from his wolf form back to human, only for a short time but it is enough for Yukhei as long as he gets to tell the witch how much he loves him before they go to sleep. It was already enough when he could just curl up around Kunhang in his wolf form but it feels a bit more special now when he can whisper those three words that hold so much meaning just before sleep takes over the witch. And Kunhang always answers, already half-asleep but still with so much meaning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I love you, I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a wolf and a witch - they live in a cottage on top of the mountains, away from curious eyes, living peacefully. Today they share kisses in front of their fireplace as the snowstorm outside roars, tomorrow they will be making snow angels and playing around in the untouched forest. After that? Who knows, but everything they do, they are still as much in love as they have always been. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>